


it's you

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt Lydia’s smile against their cheek. “It couldn’t have been anyone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> erica is genderqueer and uses they/them pronouns

Though she’d never admit to it, Lydia’s fingers were clammy against the cream ribbon where she was holding her wedding bouquet of succulents and roses. The arched doors of the inn hadn’t opened yet, but she could see Erica standing at the front of the aisle through the pristine stained glass. They looked lovely in their fitted, crisp black suit; a boutonniere of greenery and a single rose on their lapel. 

They didn’t argue about the wedding, how they wanted it to be, the flowers or the music or anything at all. “It’s simple,” Erica had said when they proposed, down on one knee, sunlight glittering in their blue eyes, soft smile on their face. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Will you have me?” Tears spilled over Lydia’s cheeks and she slid off the chair and right into Erica’s arms, ignoring the ring altogether. She felt it then - the rightness, the oh so perfect feeling of all-consuming love. And so, they didn’t argue. They smiled and laughed and planned their wedding together, fully committed to making it their perfect day.

“It’s time,” her mother said, smiling and squeezing Lydia’s hand. “Are you ready?”

Lydia bit her red lip and smiled, looking down at her bouquet. She was beyond ready. Ready to be married to her soulmate. Ready to walk down the aisle. Ready to build a life together. Ready to become Lydia Martin-Reyes. She was ecstatic to be their wife.

She nodded and let out a breathy yes to which her mother beamed at. The doors opened and the smell of fresh cut grass and blooming flowers filled her nose. Everyone stood and looked back to her, but she didn’t see any of them - only Erica. They looked even more beautiful than Lydia could see through the stained glass. Their hair was pulled up in braids with tendrils of curls around their face. Their legs looked long and lean in a wicked pair of black heels with the red peeking out from underneath. The suit flattered every angle of them. And they only had eyes for her.

After that, the wedding was a blur. They’d practiced their wedding vows so many times that it felt almost rote. The musicians were practiced and precise. The toasts were everything they knew they would be with Allison and Boyd giving them. And when they were finally in the sleek limo, after a shower of daisy petals from their family and friends, Erica looked into Lydia’s warm eyes, pulled her arms around them, and whispered against her cheek, “Lydia Martin-Reyes, I’m so in love with you. I’m ready to build my life with with you. I’m _so_ glad that it’s you.”

They felt Lydia’s smile against their cheek. “It couldn’t have been anyone else.” 


End file.
